Descubriendo mis sentimientos
by Kurousagii
Summary: Quiero estar segura, que esto no fue un error… que sabemos que es amor.
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Pasó de repente, que me lo dijera de esa forma me impactó… pero, a la vez, fue romántico y una forma de expresarse tan de "Él", así que al final me gustó y acepte algo que debí haber echo hace tiempo…<em>

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«

Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, tengo 16 años, mi pelo es verdoso y mis ojos violetas. Hoy es viernes y vengo tranquilamente del Súper (Tienda) acabó de llegar de mi trabajo, y últimamente tengo que salir muy seguido, mejor dicho, desde que dejé de vivir sola. Y digo "dejé" porque la razón de todo esto es _Allen Walker_…Él es…un hijo adoptado por un lejano, muy pero muy _LEJANO_ tío llamado Cross Marian. El punto es que… ¡EL MUY MALDITO MANDÓ A ÉSTE NIÑO PARA QUE YO LO CUIDARA! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Piensa que sólo porque ya trabajo ya puedo mantener a otra boca más? ¡PUES ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADO! … Pero ya todo está hecho… Él vive conmigo, desde principios de Enero, lo bueno, y qué bien que pensó ése vago hombre, fue mandar dinero cada mes, para Allen. Que por cierto aún no lo inscribía en la secundaria, ah, tengo tantos problemas.

Saco una paleta de fresa que compré, la desenvuelvo y la meto a mi boca. Busco las llaves dentro de la bolsa del pantalón y abro la puerta… esperando al mocoso que siempre está ahí para darme la bienvenida…

-Bienvenida Lenalee- corre Allen a abrazarme por la cintura

-Ya volví- le sonrío, es algo que hago desde que está aquí

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta con su sonrisa, tomándome de la mano arrastrándome hacia dentro del apartamento

-Mmm… ¿Bien?- dije algo dudosa

-Lenalee- dijo dejando de caminar

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sacándome la paleta de la boca

-¿Me das de tu paleta?- me mira con su no siempre convencedora cara de cachorro atropellado

-Mmm… déjame pensar… No- y sigo caminando dejando la bolsa que traía en la mesa, para después sentarme en una silla

-Eeeeh ¿Por qué? No seas mala, dame ¿Sí?- corrió hacia mí y puso sus mano en mis piernas mirándome directamente al rostro, cerré mis ojos y dije

-No, es mi paleta, yo con el sudor de mi frente fui por ella- pero sentí que me arrebataban mi preciada paleta que estaba dentro de mi boca y abrí los ojos de golpe, viendo como el mocoso abría la suya y la metía

-Mi… mi… mi… paleta…- dije con "dolor" ya que se la estaba saboreando en frente de mi, se detuvo y me miró

-Querrás decir "Mi paleta" Lenalee- dijo poniéndola en frente de mi cara, y un aura asesina me rodeó alejándolo de mi

-Maldito mocoso- lo miré asesinamente- ¡HOY NO TENDRÁS CENA!- grité a los cuatro vientos me voltee y me fui a mi cuarto con unos pasos fuertes, cerrando la puerta causando un gran ruido, que no me importó. Me recosté sobre mi cama boca abajo, aún no se ocultaba el sol y Suspiré enojada y a la vez cansada. Y ése, era Allen Walker, el pequeño mocoso que tenía a mi cuidado, el pequeño diablillo de 12 años que me hacía la vida imposible, que a pesar de tener ésa edad, es tan infantil cómo un escuincle de 5 años, pero no me quejo, es el pequeño mocoso que me da la bienvenida todos los días desde que llegó, y que no había escuchado desde que mi hermano se fue y me dejó sola. Se suponía que yo era su única familia, pero encontró una mujer que lo engatusó y lo convenció de dejarme sola. Tal vez para ella era sólo un estorbo, pero se llevo al _único_ que me hacía feliz.

Y ahora un pequeño peliblanco me da una pequeña pizca de felicidad diaria, aunque a veces cambiándola por una pizca de enojo y furia, pero aún así… no quisiera que se fuera. A veces, me recuerda a mi ya fallecido _primer amor_. Tan serio, pero a la vez divertido, tan burlón pero su pequeña gentileza, tan bien como limón con miel, tan agrio y tan dulce a la vez. Cuando miro sus platinos ojos hay algo en mi pecho, y no sé que es. Y mi pregunta es _¿Qué es lo que siento yo, por el pequeño mocoso ése?_ No me molesta, ni nada parecido, pero entonces…

…

¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo ahora? Por el amor de dios, esto no puede pasar… ¿O sí? No, no lo creo… quiero decir, él tiene 12 años y yo 16… eso… ¡Es algo ilegal! Pero no puedo negar, que siento algo, que no puedo descifrar… y así, el sueño llegó a mí…

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«

Escuché un "bep bep bep" y me moví entre las sabanas, estiré mi brazo hacia el maldito despertador y lo apagué. Me di media vuelta quedando boca abajo, pero me sentí algo incómoda, porque algo estaba debajo de mi y me molestaba, me hice a un lado abriendo los ojos lentamente, una cabellera blanca estaba encima de mi pecho, unos brazos me rodeaban el estómago, así como unas piernas rodeaban mi cintura.

-A… a… a…- quería gritarle y golpearle _AHORA_ en éste mismo instante, pero viendo cómo duerme tan… tranquilamente, me recosté sobre mi brazo y lo miraba con ternura, con mi mano acaricié su cabellera blanca, pensando_ "Tal vez, le faltó cariño de pequeño, por eso su actitud infantil… sólo tal vez" _y lentamente bajando a su oreja, pasé a su mejilla, era tan suave para ser de un mocoso como él, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío recargando aún más su cabeza en mi pecho, haciéndome sonrojar, seguí acariciándole el rostro, hice la curva de su nariz… y me detuve en sus labios, estudiándolos, viendo cada detalle de su perfecta forma… Y di otra media vuelta, haciendo que quedara sobre mí, todavía estando enredado entre mi cuerpo, y levanté su cara y me fui acercando inconcientemente hasta sentir su respiración golpear con la mía… sólo un poco más… y el sabor agridulce sería mío… y cerré los ojos, para esperar lo que venía…

-¿_Qué es lo que estoy haciendo_?- susurré cerrando los ojos sin apartarme

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lenalee?- una segunda voz me asustó

-¿Eh? Yo…-

-Si, tú, no ve a nadie más- dijo inocentemente, si claro

-Ah, este… ya sabes "_Beso de buenos días_"- y lo besé cerca de los labios, haciéndome sonrojar y me alejé

-Jajajajaja-reí nerviosamente

-¿Beso de buenos días?- preguntó con un signo de interrogación en la cara, asentí con la cabeza

-Oh, ya veo, Beso de buenos días Lenalee- y con sus manos tomó mi rostro y me besó en los _labios_ para luego sonreír dulcemente dejándome en un estado de shock

-Bueno, necesito ir al baño, con permiso –pasó por encima de mí y se fue, mientras mi cara tomaba diferentes tonalidades de rojos y rosas, mi boca entreabierta y mis ojos abiertos como platos

-A… a… a…- mis dedos se dirigieron a mis labios, aún seguían húmedos _"Tan dulces_" pensé, pero sobre todo…

-_Mi primer beso_…- mis ojos se ocultaban tras mi flequillo, sí a pesar de tener "_Un primer amor_", nunca pasó nada, pero…

-Ése maldito… ¡ALLEEEEEEEEN!- grité a todo pulmón

_A mi dieciseisa__vo invierno… un niño de 12 años, ¡Me quitó mi primer beso!_

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«

-a…!ACHU! Mmm, me preguntó quién estará hablando de mí…- ladeó la cabeza con su dedo índice en la boca inocentemente, pero sabiendo de quien se trataba…

* * *

><p>Ya volví ^^... am, am, nosé que decir wuaaa, em... Un poco corto, pero solo es el inicio +.+, el cap. 2 ya está listo, solo correciones y listo, lo hice despues de acabar éste. Espero review xD es lo único que pido D:, si no entendieron algo solo diganlo y trataré de ser más detallada S: y... creo que es todo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DGM no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2-. ¿Eres feliz?<strong>

-Lenalee- escuché una vocecita muy lejos

-Lenalee, despierta- me movían y me movían, sin dejarme dormir

-¡LENALEE, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!- grité y miré al culpable de que mi siesta no terminará como debía

-¿Qué rayos quieres mocoso?-

-Tengo hambre- sonrío el sinvergüenza

-Que… ¿Cómo te atreves? Me duermo de nuevo jum- y me tapé de nuevo

-Eh ¡No! Hazme hot-cakes Lenalee- moviéndome de un lado a otro Allen hacia berrinches

-Ah… está bien, pero ya deja de moverme que me da vueltas la cabeza- acepté su "_Oferta_" mientras se alejaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarme una mañana de domingo? ¿Está loco o qué? Me senté sobre la cama, tallándome los ojos un poco

-Lenalee-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- dije mirándolo

-_Beso de Buenos días_- puso sus manos en mis mejillas apretándolas un poco y acercó su cara hacia la mía juntando nuestros labios… para luego sonreír como siempre

-Oye, oye, deja de hacer eso- suspiré un poco sonrojada

-Eeeh, ¿Pero por qué? Si _tú_ fuiste la que me enseñaste eso- infló sus cachetes

-Si, ya lo sé… Ah, ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras- me levanté de la cama y fui al baño a ducharme, salí después de unos 10 min. Si un largo baño como me gusta, me cambié poniéndome un top negro con unos pantalones holgados, salí con una toalla enredada en mi cabello tarareando una canción y voltee mí vista hacia la cama, encontré a un dormidito Allen en mi cama…

-Y te quejas de mí, maldito…- hice un puño con mi mano pensando _"Habrá venganza"_ e hice una risa malvada despertando al _Bello durmiente_

-¿Eh? Lenalee ¿Qué haces aquí?- bostezo sentándose en la cama

-Es mi cuarto- dije tendiendo la toalla sobre la puerta

-¡Lenalee!- gritó

-¿Qué?- lo miré

-¿Porqué estás vestida así?- me apuntó con su dedo índice y su cara estaba ¿Roja? Jajajaja, nunca había visto a Allen así, que me muero de la risa, tanto que unas lagrimitas quieren salir de mis ojos, mordí mi labio, seriedad Lenalee, seriedad, ya haremos esto más seguido jijijiji….

-Ejem, ¿A qué te refieres? Yo me visto como yo quiera- salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina ignorándolo por completo

-¡No, no puedes andar así! ¡Tápate!- traía una sábana con él, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí enrollándola por completo a mi abdomen

-Oye, ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?- dije tratando de quitarme la sábana

-¡No quiero que otra persona te vea así!- gritó con su cara… pft sonrojada jajajaja

-Vaya, vaya, Allen celosito jajajaja, pues sabes qué, no me importa, ni que fuera propiedad tuya- le saqué la lengua siguiendo mi rumbo, la cocina pero Allen tomó mi mano haciéndome girar a verlo

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor… Lenalee- en sus platinos ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas, qué me llegaron… y con su cara de cachorro atropellado, igual a combinación perfecta; y no aguante mirarlo más, me solté de su agarre que no era nada contra mí y me dirigí a mi habitación de nuevo mientras la _"Cosa" _ésa me seguía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara

-De aquí no pasas mocoso- dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me puse una blusa sin mangas y volví a salir

-¿Contento?-lo miré

-Sip, gracias- sonrió, maldita sea, debería ser un pecado ser tan lindo, pero el rugido de mi estómago no aguantó más, dejándome en ridículo

-Jajajajaja Tienes hambre- rió fuertemente Allen mientras yo me ponía roja, pero su estómago tampoco tardó mucho en hacerme compañía

-Jajajajaja idiota, tienes hambre- nuestros estómagos hicieron rugidos al mismo tiempo… Esta bien, eso fue _muy_ vergonzoso

-Jajajajajaja- reímos los dos

-Oye vamos a la cocina- le dije quitando el rastro de lagrimas que salieron de tanto reír

-Claro- contestó agarrándose la panza

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Ya más de un mes había pasado, y me había acostumbrado un poco más a él. Ahora era más tranquilo, ni yo sabía el porque de su cambio, pero me gusta aún más de esa forma… el tiempo pasaba, y cada vez me sentía más atraída por un niño de12 ¿Qué debo hacer? Me siento tan rara en ésta situación que no sé que hacer. Me pregunto si sólo será cariño fraternal…

Acabamos de hacer el almuerzo, no sentamos en la mesa, agradecimos por la comida, y a comer se ha dicho.

-Me encanta la comida de Lenalee- dijo Allen sonriendo

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro-

-Me alegro- le devolví la sonrisa

-Oye, Lenalee- dijo sin dejar de comer

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

-Mmm, creo que… la próxima semana- dije mirando al techo, con el tenedor en mi boca, pero un ruido me hizo voltear a ver a Allen, que golpeó con sus manos la mesa levantándose de su silla

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté aún comiendo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó enojado

-No preguntaste- dije tranquilamente

-Maldita sea…- susurró, pero lo alcance a escuchar, pero no hice ningún comentario. Terminó de comer, se levantó cargando su plato, se fue a lavarlo y solo lo escuche decir _"Gracias por la comida"_ y se fue a su cuarto sin decir otra palabra

-Jo, ¿Y ahora qué hice?- metí otro pedazo de hot-cake a mi boca, pensando un poco sobre la situación actual

-Más bien, qué no hice… ¡Bien! Enójate, ya querrás que te vuelva a hacer de almorzar- recogí mi plato y lo dejé en el fregadero, cogí mi bolsa y fui directo a la puerta

-¡Me voy!- grité, y salí del lugar. Iría a relajarme a cualquier parte, la próxima semana tendría mucho trabajo, ah, aún no les habló de eso. Trabajo en un Café Maid, que por cierto gano muy bien, sólo tengo que decir _"Bienvenido Amo" _y sonreír. Pero la próxima semana estarán las fechas del Día de los enamorados, y creo que vendrán muchos clientes. Me pregunto si Allen querrá que le dé un chocolate… Ah, pero que cosas pienso, me afecta estar cerca de ése niño bipolar. Llegué al banco, aún no recogía el dinero que dejaba mi tío, metí la tarjeta y teclee mi clave… _"Maldita sea ¿De dónde saca tanto dinero ese viejo?"_

Bueno, no es que me importe mucho, mientras tenga para sobrevivir todo está bajo control. Salí de allí, y me fui de compras, a comer helado, estaba tan sola, hubiera sido mejor idea traerlo conmigo, tendría quien me cargara las bolsas, reí un poco ante mi pensamiento, me pasé el día completo fuera y estaba oscureciendo, tenía que volver a casa. Tener a Allen viviendo conmigo, era como tener una _mascota_, no salía, tampoco iba al escuela, no tenía amigos, a veces me preguntó si es _"Feliz"_ viviendo conmigo. Me paré en frente de la puerta. Eso me hizo poner una cara_ triste_. Y… _¿Si no era feliz?_ Yo le daba dinero por si quería salir a comprar algún dulce o ropa, lo que sea, pero solo lo aceptaba y lo guardaba diciendo que estaría mejor en casa, tal vez lo trato _mal_… tomé la perilla de la puerta y entré, esperando una calurosa _"Bienvenida"_ pero… nunca llegó. Lo acepto, me puse triste, que hasta unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos…tiré las bolsas que traía a un lado…

-Llorar por algo así, me he vuelto sensible jeje- caminé, pero el ruido de una puerta abrirse me detuvo, era Allen, en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí

-¡Lenalee! ¿Por qué lloras?- me tomó de las manos

-Ah esto, no es nada- sonreí

-¿Segura? ¿No te pasó nada?- su ojos delataban preocupación

-Segurísima- me abrazó

-_Bienvenida_- me tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran

-Como no escuche cuando llegaste no vine a decírtelo-

-Oye Allen…-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin mirarme

-Tú… ¿Eres feliz aquí… _conmigo?_- lloré aún más, tal vez porque no quería escuchar la respuesta, alguna cómo "_Obviamente que no tonta, me tratas de lo peor",_ mordí mi labio

-Claro que sí, mientras esté _contigo, soy feliz_ Lenalee- me abrazó más fuerte, empecé a sollozar, y me volteó a ver, lo abracé tan fuerte, que creo que le saqué el aire

-Alleeeeeen…. Buaaaa, yo… yo también… soy feliz… estando contigo-apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

-También te quiero Lenalee-

-Maldito… snif, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan alto?-

-Siempre he estado así tonta- rió

-Mentiroso…-

-Es verdad, que tú me trates como un niño de 5 años es otra cosa- se defendió, soltándose de mi abrazo del oso

-Cállate, que tú seas un escuincle que hace berrinches y es súper infantil hace que te trate así- ataqué, apuntándolo con mi dedo

-¡Ah! No me importa- se dio la vuelta directo a la sala, espera, ¿Desde cuándo su espalda es tan ancha? No me había dado cuenta…

-Dios mío, he desatado la furia divina de Allen… _¿Nuestra relación es tan mala?_- miré al piso, y Allen tenía un "Tic" en su ojo

-¿Y ahora que tienes?-

-No es te tu incumbencia- tomé las bolsas de ropa y me fui a mi cuarto

-_Bipolar_- oí decir al peliblanco, pero no hice caso

-Mira quién habla- caminaba con una sonrisa en mis labios…

_-Después de todo, no es tan malo vivir con él- _

_-Después de todo, no es tan malo vivir con ella- _

_Pensaron los dos, caminando en direcciones opuestas._

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii«-(¯`v´¯)-«**

* * *

><p>Ejem, pienso que hice un GRAN trabajo ._. xD espero les guste ^^ No sé cuando rayos escribire el cap. 3 D: mi Kurousagii cambio y fuera<p> 


	3. Dime que me quieres

._. ... e.e si tarde muy tarde, pero la inspiracion se fue lo siento. Les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia S: tal vez lo haga el final pero creo que no ¬¬ demasiado rápido, aún faltan cositas que quiero agregar, unos cuantos celos, ya saben, lo normal XD espero les guste c:

Personajes no ser míos T-T

* * *

><p>Em, pues como ya saben, mi nombre es Allen Walker, ojos plateados, pelo extrañamente blanco, puedo llegar a ser "<em>tierno<em>_"__,_ pero la verdad tengo una actitud del demonio; 12 años, adoptado por el vago, borracho, de Cross Marian, que me dejó a cargo de Lenalee Lee una chica de 16 años, bipolar, malhumorada, que siempre me trata como un escuincle, y que a veces puede llegar a ser _linda_ cuando sonríe, su pelo es suave y sedoso, sin olvidar que su perfume huele _muy__bien_, no es por ser _pervertido_ pero tiene un buen cuerpo y cuando te mira realmente feliz sus ojos violetas te _hechizan__…_ _¿Yo __pienso __eso?,_ claro, he de estar drogado.

El punto es, hoy es el cumpleaños de Lena, ¿Qué que voy a hacer? ¿No es obvio? He esperado tanto, cómo para que la muy TONTA me diga_… "__-Mmm, __creo __que__… __la __próxima __semana__"_ Y no me pregunten qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza que ni yo lo sé; a veces pienso que no tiene _sentimientos_… Aunque… debo contarles que ayer por la noche, mientras me estaba colando para ir a dormir con ella_,__-odio __dormir __solo, __lo __admito_-, escuché que estaba hablando con un tal _"__Lavi__"_ el cual no sé quien rayos es, y quien se cree que es para hablar con Lenalee a las dos de la mañana sólo para felicitarla, y ella diciendo cosas como _"__Eres __un __pervertido__"_ bla bla bla, y que por su culpa tuve que quedarme despierto con la oreja pegada en la puerta para esperar a que terminaran de hablar ¡Pero no! Luego un tal _"__Kanda_" también le hablo y con el estuvo platicando y riendo a cada rato diciendo _"__Te __extraño __y __te __quiero __ver__"_ y no sé cuánto más como si fuera su novio… Y ¡NO! Lenalee no tiene novio, primero muerto YO… y a veces yo murmuraba _"__Ojalá __que __se __le __acabe __el __saldo__"_ ¡Pero tampoco! Parecía como si le hubiera puesto _saldo __infinito_. Me fui gateando hasta el costado de la cama, y me hice el _sonámbulo_ subiéndome a la cama como si nada, Lenalee estaba acostada dándome la espalda, así que me acerqué a ella pegando mi frente a su cuerpo, de verdad olía bien, que no supe cuando me ganó el sueño, sólo sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuello.

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol me alcanzaron, y Lenalee ya no estaba a mi lado, suspiré, y es que la verdad, no tenía sentido vivir así, si no la tenía para molestarla, y aunque no lo pareciera me preocupaba por ella, en ocasiones la veía como deprimida, lo único que _"__Mi __padre __adoptivo_" me dijo fue que su hermano la abandono, y que estaba sola, al igual que yo, pero ya no lo estaría, ahora estoy yo aquí, trato de darle ánimos, que se sienta feliz, la quiero ver sonreír. Sólo es amistad lo que siento ¿Verdad? Es decir, yo tengo 12 y ella 16, la considero bonita, y me siento bien estando con ella, pero _¿Qué __es __lo __que __piensa __de __mí?_No soy lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle así como así, además, no estoy seguro aún de mis sentimientos; y es que el _Beso __de __Buenos __Días_ no ayuda mucho que digamos, sentir el tacto de sus labios contra los míos en un dulce pero inexperto beso fugaz, ayuda a descubrir poco a poco los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Pero creo que tu saldrías con frases como _"__Esto __no __esta __bien__"_ y en verdad deseo tenerte en mis brazos aunque tu cuerpo sea un poco más grande que ellos, pero deseo borrar tu soledad, el mundo en donde te encuentras, darte el amor que tu tanto esperas.

Y por milésima vez, pienso en ti en éste día. Me iré a dar una ducha para calmar mis pensamientos; salgo, me pongo cualquier ropa que encuentro. Y sacó de mi lugar secreto el dinero que tú me has dado, lo cuento y veo que es suficiente, como para complacerte. Tú te encuentras en tu horario de trabajo, y es ahora mi oportunidad, salgo rápidamente, a pesar de que no conozco este lugar, ya había salido unas cuantas veces para ver lo que hay a mi alrededor, y me enteré que una pastelería estaba cerca, llegué y pedí lo que hace unos días había encargado, un pastel de chocolate con unas lindas decoraciones, le pagué a la señora la cuál me pregunto _"__¿Es __para __tu __novia?__"_ y sentí la sangre subirme a la cabeza y salirme humo de las orejas, salí de ese lugar rápido y me voy al departamento. Al abrir la puerta, supe que no faltaba mucho para que llegaras, _"__justo __a __tiempo__"_ pensé, busqué la cámara digital de Lenalee, abrí algunos cajones del mueble de su cuarto, pero nada; fui al peinador que estaba enfrente de su cama, me encontré unas cuantas pantaletas… pero la encontré al final… _¿Por__qué __la __tenía __en __ese __lugar__…__?_ Preparé dos vasos y puse el pastel en medio de la mesa y puse el númer como velas, me senté en el pequeño sillón esperando a su llegada.

Pero pasó el tiempo, _una __hora,__dos __horas_, la cumpleañera no llegaba, y no sé, si aún estarás en tu trabajo, o quizás en otra parte, con otra persona, tal vez, con otro chico, dudó en si ir a buscarte, pues no sé exactamente donde trabajas, me entristecí, casi sentí como si _lágrimas _quisieran salir, pero no debía, debería esperar a que llegarás, correr a _abrazarte _y darte _la __bienvenida_, sobre todo demostrarte la mejor _sonrisa_que tengo. Abrazo la almohada una vez más en muestra de mi _debilidad_, cierro los ojos y pienso en ti, lanzando una mirada tras otra hacia la puerta para verte llegar.

»-(¯`v´¯)-»Kurousagii~Lenalee pov«-(¯`v´¯)-«

-Qué día tan agotador…- traía bolsas y bolsas, con regalos adentro y demás, pero estaba feliz, realmente feliz, porque este año no estuve sola festejando mi cumpleaños. Sonreía como estúpida lo tengo que aceptar, y de repente la imagen de mi niño llegó a mi mente, entreabriendo mis labios, llegando un pequeño cosquilleo a mí estomago, preguntándome, si él me tendría algún regalo, pero era imposible, o eso creía. Aceleré el paso inconcientemente y mi respiración se agitaba rápidamente al igual que mi corazón, que esperaba con ansias llegar a donde mi _"__pequeño __mocoso__" _se encontraba. Unas cuantas calles más, sólo eso, en estos momentos imagino cualquier tipo de situación en la que él me sonríe y me felicita, o me regala _algo_, solamente espero recibir su cariño. Subí las escaleras como pude, y tropecé en frente de mi puerta, saqué las llaves y las introduje en la perilla, me levanté y sacudí mi ropa, tomé una bocanada de aire y sentí mi mejillas arder. _"__Tranquila __Lenalee__"_ me repetía una y otra vez. Abrí la puerta con nerviosismo, esperando lo inesperado…

_*Silencio*_

Miré a todos lados y nada, miré la mesa y… abrí los ojos, un pastel, un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa, tiré las bolsas que traía y caminé lento hacia él, se veía delicioso y olía bien, con mi dedo índice tomé un poco y lo llevé a mi boca, saboreándolo lentamente, un sabor muy dulce que sonreí al instante que lo pasé por mi garganta. Un quejido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, provenía del sillón, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde esta Allen? Me asomé un poco y era él, abrazado de la almohada, y babeando un poco, tan indefenso y delicado, con su suave y blanca piel resaltando entre el sillón café, y su pelo alborotado tan blanco como la luna brillando, me arrodillé frente al sillón, viendo la carita de mi ángel, tan lindo, acaricié su cabellera despacio, como si se fuera a romper con solo tocarlo. Me había enamorado, sip, inconcientemente lo hice, sin querer queriendo, como dicen en un programa de televisión. _Sorpresivo __e __inexperto __amor __el __que __nos __tocó._

-Lenalee…- susurró entre sueños, de algún modo me hacía feliz, que sólo yo estuviera en sus pensamientos

-tonta…- estuve a punto de jalarle el cabello hasta arrancárselo, pero paciencia…

_**¿Qué sería de mí sin él?**_

-_Soledad__…_ sólo eso, si no estuvieras aquí, estaría sola una vez más…- sonreí triste, y cerré los ojos, suspiré, ya no debería pensar eso, me le apuñalaba a mí misma, me levanté y una mano me impidió seguir, una cálida mano me detuvo… para qué preguntar de quién, si la respuesta era más que obvia…

-Parece que ya despertaste, bello durmiente…- volteé a tener dulces fantasías con esos platinos ojos…

-No estarás sola nunca más Lenalee, nunca…- lo miré sin expresión, lo escuchó, lo que me sorprendía era la determinación en sus ojos

-No sabes lo que te tiene preparado el destino Allen- sonreí ligeramente, y él se acomodaba quedando sentado

-Eso no me interesa, yo estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo- apretó más su mano contra la mía, no sabes lo que haces mi pequeño, traté de cambiar el tema

-Por cierto, gracias por el pastel, esta muy rico- sonreí, su rostro se encendió momentáneamente, desviando su mirada

-D-de nada- me alejé soltando nuestras manos, y me fui a la cocina por un poco de leche y platos, los puse sobre la mesa y me senté

-¿No vienes?-

-Claro- sonrió tomando asiento, esperando su porción de pastel, estaba a punto de cortarlo cuando

-¡Espera!- gritó Allen

-¿Qué?-

-Aún no has encendido las velas- salió corriendo en busca de un encendedor y las prendió

-Listo, pide un deseo-

-Mmm… está bien…-

"_Deseo la felicidad"_

Soplé y se apagaron, sonreí ante mi deseo, pensé lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

-Feliz cumpleaños Lenalee- sonrió Allen de una forma tan… _no __sé __cómo __explicarlo__…_ reflejando una inmensa felicidad en sus ojos, haciendo que ese cosquilleo regresara a mi interior.

Comimos pastel, y Allen me preguntaba cual había sido mi deseo, me encanta tener su compañía, terminamos. Se fue a sentar de nuevo al sillón, yo iría a tomar un baño, un relajante, relajante baño. Unos minutos después salí, con mi linda pijama verde, me serví otro vaso de leche y me senté a leer unas revistas, cuando sentí una mirada puesta en mí, traté de no hacer caso pero no podía dejar de tomar en cuenta esa sensación…

Allen estaba aún sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala, abrazado a una almohada, mientras yo tomaba mi leche, este día había sido muy agotador pero en parte encantador

-Lenalee…- habló Allen con una voz, suave, como si estuviera dormido

-¿Mmm?- volteé con mi vaso en la boca

-Yo… _Creo __que __estoy __enamorándome __de __ti_…-

Escupí toda la leche mientras escurría de mi boca y me sonroje al máximo

-¿Qué… dijiste?- mis ojos abiertos como platos, un tono carmesí ocupo sus mejillas, tratando de ocultar su rostro

-Es… la primera vez que me pasa- se escondió con la almohada, me limpie un poco, pensando…

-_¿Cómo __sabes __que __es __amor?_ Si jamás te habías enamorado antes- tal vez, fui un poco dura, pero…

-_Porque __lo __siento_- volvió a salir de su escondite, dirigiendo su platina mirada a mí, y dejando de lado su vergüenza y una almohada que estaba siendo abrazada

-¿Dónde?- pregunté

-Aquí- apunto a su corazón -Cuando pienso en ti, se acelera, y no lo puedo controlar… pero, se siente bien- sonreía

- Y… aquí… En el estómago, es cálido, siempre tuve un nudo ahí, dolía… y ahora ya no- dio un masaje por encima de su ropa a aquella parte

-Me da gusto que ya no tengas ese dolor de estomago, Allen- sonreí, el solo asintió, me levanté y me senté con el en el sillón, nuestras manos se toparon, y me inclinaba poco a poco hacia él, quedando pocos centímetros cerca de besarnos…

_-¿Estás seguro… que no malinterpretas… éste sentimiento Allen?_-

-S-sí, yo… Te quiero Lenalee…- nuestras miradas se conectaron una vez más

-Yo también te quiero Allen-

Nuestros corazones hacían una melodía sincronizándose por completo, ésa fue la gota que derramo todo, un dulce beso se hizo presente al momento de juntar nuestros labios, y yo cayendo encima de Allen acorralándolo entre él y el sillón, nos separamos por un momento y seguimos con nuestro juego, lamí su labio inferior, y él con temor abrió su boca, dándole pasó a mi escurridiza lengua, que no tardó mucho en recorrer cada parte de su pequeña boquita, a los pocos segundos se unió a mí, nos separamos por falta de aire mirándonos mutuamente, un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, lo hacían ver tan deseable, y sus platinos ojos reflejando todo lo que sentía, ninguno de los dos quería parpadear, ni romper el momento mágico por el que pasábamos, un sentimiento desconocido para él, y un poco para mí, pero hay tiempo de sobra para aprender.

**Quiero estar segura, que esto no fue un error… que sabemos que es amor. **

_Sólo tú puedes hacer que mi corazón se encienda con sólo una mirada, con sólo una sonrisa. Porque ahora mi corazón te pertenece a ti. Para mí él es el niño más lindo de todos, para mí, él es totalmente diferente._

* * *

><p>Review D:? ._.lo hice lo mejor que pude T-T bueno espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuando subire el otro wuaa pero ya sé de que va a tratar JOJOJO! si dejas review tu hacer a kurousagi-channn feliz n_n! que anden de lo mejor! ByeeeByee~<p> 


End file.
